


Here Comes the Sun

by CSM



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Post season 6. Takes places early season 7, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: Post season 6. Takes place the first night Oliver and Felicity are together.





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve written Olicity. But with SDCC...well the trailer and then those epic pics of Emily on set on her birthday. I was inspired 
> 
> That said I’m thinking of making this a little series of moments between Oliver and Felicity as well as with William.

She sees him sitting in the lone chair on the balcony, eyes focused on the light pink hues of the setting sun, deep in thought.

 

His back was pin straight when she first caught sight of him but by the time she makes her way to door, he had since leaned back but his body is still slightly tense.

 

She leans against the glass door watching the way his forehead wrinkles, then relaxes. His hands resting on the arm rest are clenched and then slowly loosens. 

 

She can see the fresh bruises scattered across his knuckles from her vantage point, there is a long healed scar traveling from the slope his neck to his collarbone. Thankfully, it doesn’t look like it was once a deep cut, but it doesn’t worry her any less.

 

How many new scars does he have now, how many more has been added his already battered body. 

 

When will the universe stop hitting her husband while he’s down?

 

He raises his hand to scratch that ridiculously long beard and she makes a mental note to tackle  _ that _ monstrosity sooner rather than later.

 

“I won’t disappear you know.” Oliver calls out softly, his voice still rough from lack of use.  Other than a brief phone call to Thea he’s only conversed briefly with Lyla and John to thank them. 

 

William seems to have adapted Oliver’s tendency to brood as the teenager had retreated to his room after dinner. Felicity makes a mental note to check on her other brooding Queen before the end of the night.

 

When she doesn’t respond, Oliver turns his head to look at her gesturing for her to come to him. “C’mere….please.”

 

Despite the hopefulness in his tone, Felicity can see the way his other hand clenches the arm rest, the telltale signs that he’s bracing himself for rejection.

 

She surprises them both when she takes two strides towards him and the slides onto his lap. His hand automatically goes to her waist, when he goes to move it though, she takes hold of his arm wraps it more securely around her waist as she slides down his thigh so that she’s tucked to his side. She swings her legs over his thighs, places her head against his chest so that almost inch of their bodies are touching.

 

They sit in silence, the only sounds she can hear is the steady beating of Oliver’s heart and the faded city noise. After a few moments she can practically feel the last bit of tension leave Oliver’s body. All his muscles are lax, his breathing less laboured, his finger’s loose around her waist. 

 

When he presses a kiss to the top of her head, she returns the gesture in kind and kisses his chest. She takes a deep breath, and although the shirt is freshly washed she is certain she can smell that woodsy scent she always associate Oliver with and when she thinks about the fact that she thought would never get to smell him again...to hold him again, it brings tears to her eyes. 

 

“ _ Felicity.”   _ The moment he chokes out her name she breaks.

 

She sobs uncontrollably into his chest, fingers clenched around his t-shirt. The stress of the past five months completely breaking her.

 

Oliver rubs her back soothingly, he does not offer words of comfort, and Felicity knows there is nothing he can say that would comfort her, what she needs right now is  _ him _ not words and he knows that.

 

“I missed you.” She sobs out, her voice muffled from her face being pressed against his chest.

 

“I missed you, so, so,  _ so _ much.” Oliver whispers, the rough coarse hairs of his beard brush against her temple  each time he kisses her. 

 

When he presses his cheek against hers she feels hot wet tears against her skin and she releases a soft sob before she grabs his face and kisses him soundly on the lips. She can taste their tears on both of their lips.

 

“Felicity... I’m  _ sorry.”  _ Oliver practically pleads as he presses his lips firmly against hers yet again.

 

Felicity shakes her head and pulls back slightly to look him in the eye. She swipes away his tears with her thumb and smiles down at him, “not tonight.”

 

“ _ Felicity.” _

 

She shakes her head again, fingers gently scratching against his beard, smiling softly at the way he nuzzles her hand, eyes sliding shut for a brief second before he looks at her pleadingly.

 

“Not tonight.” She repeats firmly. “I don’t want to talk about that now, not tonight… tonight I just want to be with my husband.”

 

Oliver nods reluctantly, she can see the turmoil in his eyes, knows that same turmoil is reflected in her own eyes, their son probably not faring any better either. 

 

Oliver looks at her, fingers running through bright pink extensions she has yet to remove, she can see a teasing smile slowly making its way on his face.

 

“I know. Lyla suggested I dye it completely, go back to my natural colour. But I knew it would have been a pain in the ass to get back to the normal one so I decided on this. Guess part of me always held on to hope that William and I would come back home. That  _ you _ would come home.”

 

“I’m s…” Oliver trails off the apology dying on his lips at the stern look she sends him, “Never stopped wanting to come home to the both of you.”

 

“I know.” She whispers her hand moving to cup his cheek, she also knows that’s not what he wanted to say but some variation of an apology that she’s heard a dozen times already for the day.

 

Oliver’s eyes soften and he leans forward to kiss her, she hums softly, kissing him slowly before she pulls back, her chin already beginning to burn and she knows she’s going to have terrible beard burn in the morning. Her skin no longer use to coarse hairs of Oliver’s beard, especially in its current state.

 

“Did you hair really grow this quickly in five months?” Oliver asks innocently, his finger curling around a large bright but of her hair.

 

Felicity laughs, “No, most of it is fake and then dyed. I wanted to go with green but Will said it was too obvious.”

 

Oliver grins fingers running through her long locks at one point he raises it his face and Just  _ smells _ her hair and typically she would call him out for that but, not two seconds ago she was gripping his shirt and smelling it while he was  _ wearing _ it. They both need this she knows that.

 

“He’s probably right.” Oliver says proudly.

 

“Kid didn’t have much room to talk, he chose Jonas as his alias.” Felicity says with a forced laugh, the memory of sitting in small enclosed room with William and choosing their new life and trying to hold herself together for the teenager, but breaking down when her sweet brave boy tells her it’s okay to miss Oliver in front of him.

 

That day was one of the hardest, they had to choose names, looks and back stories. So many things about this new life she never asked for. Never wanted. Especially not for William, but he was just as much her rock and she was his.

 

“Felicity, Baby...hey.” Oliver calls out, gently cups her cheek, “it’s okay. It’s over now.”

 

Felicity nodes eyes filing with tears again and Oliver swipes his thumb along her cheek ridding her of her tears. He then smiles and flicks the tip of her nose gently, “Pink hair, more piercings what exactly did MIT Felicity use to get up back in the day?”

 

“Oh I forgot about the other piercing!” Felicity says, she quickly shifts in his lap and gently pulls the at the septum ring at her nose. She can’t help laugh at the awe in Oliver’s expression. “It was not real, Oliver.”

 

When he doesn’t reply, eyes still fixated on her nose she laughs again, it feels so freeing to just laugh with him like this again. She narrows at him playfully, “you like the septum piercing didn’t you?”

 

“It wasn’t  _ bad.”  _ Oliver offers and Felicity knows immediately just how much he liked it. He then sits up slightly, eyes eagerly roaming her body before he meets her eyes, “did you get any other piercings?”

 

Felicity releases a big belly laugh, at his questions, “no more piercings, Mr Queen sorry to disappoint.”

 

“You could never disappoint me, Felicity.” Oliver says sincerely, his hand cupping her cheek looking at her remorseful.

 

Felicity bites her lip, because they both know that  _ he _ has disappointed her  lately. She knows they need to talk about it, knows that they can’t move on fully until they do, but she sticks to her guns she won’t talk about it until tomorrow.  For five months she prayed for her husband back and she’s going to be selfish and savour that a little longer. 

 

They can be grown ups tomorrow.

 

“Any other things I should know about?” Oliver asks, months apart but he is still able to read her like a book and knows they both need to keep things light.

 

God, she loves him with her whole heart.

 

“Is that your way of asking me if I got “I heart Oliver Queen’ across my chest?” Felicity asks teasingly.

 

“I wouldn’t oppose.” Oliver remarks teasingly as he tugs at her collar to peer down her shirt before Felicity slaps his hand away.

 

“The whole point was us to be  as far away from our normal lives, pretty sure if someone saw ‘I heart Oliver Queen’ tattoo it would have given me away.”

 

“Who the hell would be seeing it?” Oliver all but growls, his fingers curling possessively into Felicity’s waist before he catches himself, face dropping in realization. He loosens his grip on her but he doesn’t let go. “I mean...you were free to see who you want...you thought you would never see me again and I’d understand…”

 

“Baby,  _ no _ .” Felicity insists, cupping his cheek and forcing him to look at her. “ _ You  _ are my husband. I love you. I am mad at you right now, but I’m not going anywhere Oliver, I never was and I never will.”

 

She kisses him firmly on the lips and pulls back to look him in the eye, “do you understand?”

 

Oliver’s features soften and he kiss the tips of her fingers, “you know, I meant it back then, too.”

 

Felicity smiles knowingly, thinking about all those years ago, terrified out of her mind in an abandoned mansion, when Oliver told her he loved her for the first time. “I know, part of me knew back then too.”

 

Oliver leans forward and kisses her softly on the lips, his fingers running through her hair, tugging it gently as he deepens the kiss, Felicity only sighs in response, pressing into him further.

 

She missed this. She missed  _ him _ so much.

 

After a few heated kisses, Felicity finally pulls back and sighs. Her entire chin is now on fire, she grips his beard and tugs at it gently, “Yea this needs to go. Like now.”

 

“You don’t like it?” Oliver asks with a laughs, leaning forward to rub his face against her cheek, and along her neck making her giggle.

 

“I like a little beard burn just as much as he next girl.” Felicity replies slightly nudging him away, but then gestures wildly to his beard, “but  _ that  _ is gonna cut skin. That’s not sexy, Oliver. You know what is sexy? Your face, which this monstrosity is hiding. I don’t like it.”

 

Oliver laughs wholeheartedly at her comment, his arm curling around her waist, “why Mrs. Queen, do you have plans that entail a  _ little _ beard burn?”

 

“I do.” Felicity replies, her arm wrapped around his neck as she looks at him no longer smiling, “but not tonight.”

 

Oliver sombers up immediately, his hands never leaving her hips, and nods solemnly, “not tonight.”

 

There are too many unspoken words between them. To much water under the bridge for them to jump right into things. They both know from experience that if the jump right into bed they will end up shoving all their problems

Under the proverbial bed and that will only make matters worse.

 

Felicity kisses Oliver briefly before sliding off his lap, she shivers slightly the moment her bare feet touch the cold floor of the balcony. Oliver looks crestfallen, but resigned at the fact that she’s leaving and it breaks her heart when he doesn’t even stop her. 

 

She loves her husband and she just wishes that one day he realizes he deserves both she and William just as much as they deserve him.

 

She holds out her hand to him, beckoning him to his feet, “C’mon time to get rid of the grizzly look.”

 

Oliver laughs loudly at her words and eagerly takes her hand in his allowing her to tug him along to the short walk towards their bathroom. “Right this second?”

 

“Right this second.” Felicity confirms sending a grin at him over her shoulder, “I want back my husband, all of him.”

 

She ushers him into the bathroom. He moves to the sink splashes some water on his face and then lets her move him to sit on the closed toilet seat, and silently goes about gathering all of his brand new shaving supplies she had bought the previous day when they got the official word that he was free.

 

Felicity looks across to see Oliver’s eyes are trained on as he takes in every move she makes, it should make her feel uncomfortable but she’s pretty sure she’s not going to let him or William for that matter out of her sight for days. 

 

Their thirteen year old will probably not like that. 

 

She looks at Oliver and sends him a smile, which he returns in kind and she knows if it’s left up to the both of them they would remained locked in their house until someone forces them.

 

She stands between Oliver’s legs grabbing the bottle of shaving cream. She puts a significant amount of shaving cream in her hand, her smile widens when she smells the familiar scent she’s always associated Oliver with, a scent she has not had the pleasure of smelling in over 6 months. 

 

She sighs softly, but before she can move to put the shaving cream on Oliver’s face he suddenly takes a deep breath and blows lightly causing most of the shaving cream to splatter all over her face and chest.

 

“Oliver!” Felicity all bust squeals in response spluttering as she wipes some shaving cream from her glasses.

 

She can see the pure joy on Oliver’s face as he reaches out for her as he gently begins to rid her of shaving cream. She puts a small dollop on his nose and laughs when he sneezes which only causes all the remaining shaving cream to go flying. They both laugh, Oliver tugging Felicity down for another kiss, after a few seconds Felicity pulls away shaking her head, “Nope. That needs to go,  _ now.” _

 

Oliver only laughs but releases his hold on her allowing her to grab the can of shaving cream again.  This time he sits silently as she diligently applies the shaving cream. She stops though and flicks the long goatee at his chin, “I have to cut this poor animal that died on your chin.”

 

Oliver barks out a laugh at her comment but nods his head nonetheless, “it’s not  _ that bad _ .”

 

“No, annoyingly enough you  _ can  _ rock any look.” Felicity says with an over exaggerated sigh, she sends him a wink as she craps the nearby scissors.

 

“Says the woman who is  _ rocking _ the pink hair.” Oliver quips throwing her words back at her, when he send  _ her _ a wink though, she goes weak at the knees and part of her wants to forgo her no sex rule.

 

Once she rids him of the excess hair she applies the last bit of of shaving cream, “now you look like Santa.”

 

“ _ That  _ cant be better than the goatee.” Oliver protests, but goes still as she starts to shave his face.

 

Felicity bites her lips as she slowly begins to rid Oliver of all the excess facial hair she wonders if it feels as cathartic for Oliver as it does for her. She sees that Oliver’s eyes are now closed and his breathing relaxed.

 

After the final swipe of the shaver, she grabs a nearby towel and wipes his face clean of any residue and smiles widely, “There’s my husband.”

 

When Oliver smiles, she sees his dimples and all and she sighs in delight cupping his face and kissing him firmly on the lips.  

 

They kiss lazily for a few minutes before she pulls away, rubbing her hands against the slight scruff that remains. “ _ So _ much better.”

 

Oliver laughs, he wraps his arm around her waist about to pull her to him but just as their lips are about to touch when he pauses, fingers hooking on the long chain around her neck. He slowly pulls it out and sees their matching rings easing at the very end of the chain.

 

“Playing the roll of single teen mom did not leave room for wedding bands.” Felicity replies with a sigh, “but I didn’t want to put them away….I couldn’t put them away.”

 

Oliver presses a kiss to her lips and then leans forward to unhook the the chain. Felicity smiles at him, her heart swelling as he gently places both their rings in the palm of his hand. 

 

“Felicity Smoak-Queen, I promise to not only love you till the day I die, to be honest and….”

 

But Felicity kisses him suddenly, stopping him mid sentence, “Oliver Queen I will  _ always always _ love you. I don’t need a big declaration and promises. You know what I need.”

 

Oliver nods in understanding and slowly slips her ring onto her finger. “I still love you.”

 

“I never doubted that for a second.” Felicity promised, as she takes his hand and slowly slips his ring onto his finger. “But we both know that isn’t going to fix all our problems and it shouldn’t.”

 

“You’re right.” Oliver says with a dejected sigh

 

“C’mon.” Felicity says softly, she places a kiss on his fingers and pulls him to his feet.

 

She then leads him to their bed, when Oliver purposely stays in his side of the bed Felicity sighs and crawls towards him purposely and curls around him. She takes his arm and wraps it around her torso, her fingers curling into his tshirt. She slips her bare leg between his own sinking into him, savoring the feel of his body pressed against hers. 

 

It’s been so long since she’s felt the feeling a warm body in her bed, so long since she’s shared a bed with husband. 

 

She knows that it’s going to be a log uphill battle for them to fix not only their problems but also with William, but she’s just so grateful that Oliver is back in her arms. She knows she is ready for whatever life is going to throw at them.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
